<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[忠愛] 加班時間 by riehen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143772">[忠愛] 加班時間</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riehen/pseuds/riehen'>riehen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riehen/pseuds/riehen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*R18注意<br/>*Rough sex，Spanking，BDSM(其實不知道算不算...)，一丁點Mob暗示</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[忠愛] 加班時間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奶白的月色透過落地窗，揉合房裡舒眠的橙黃燈光灑在他身上，愛抱夢坐上辦公桌，仍舊穿著在crazy rock的裝束，只有面具被放在一邊。他岔開雙腿，展現合身褲襠被性器撐出的曖昧形狀，舌頭滑過上唇和尖銳的虎牙，表情帶著赤裸裸的慾求和誘惑，比起亞當，現在他更像是被逐出伊甸園的魅魔。</p><p>他的秘書面無表情地站在他面前，清楚接下來會發生什麼事，當警車鳴笛聲突兀的劃開廢棄礦山的夜晚，忠就知道了，主人帶著對決被打斷的焦躁還有尋得敵手的狂熱，他能感受到後座那股蠢蠢欲動，沒有盡興的狂歡還要繼續下去。<br/>他們靠得很近，忠伸手就能把他按倒，但沒有命令，這距離如同萬步之遙，菊池忠只是維持著那副不顯露情緒的表情，靜靜地看著他。</p><p>在心裡罵了句笨狗，愛抱夢拉著領帶讓人直接摔到自己身上。<br/>「忠。」他在他耳邊用氣音施下命令。「來愛我。」</p><p>菊池應了聲是，維持著靠在一起的姿勢抽掉主人的腰帶，手摸到後腰解開拉鍊，他太熟悉這套衣服了，畢竟參與了製作和每一次換上的過程，緊身的褲子裡沒有底褲，稍微往下拉愛抱夢已經勃起的性器就彈了出來，為了讓合身的衣服曲線更好看，那邊仔細處理過沒有一點毛髮，看起來更加赤裸煽情，蹭在他的西裝褲上弄出一點濕痕。<br/>菊池無視了它，主人要的不是這個。他搭著愛抱夢窄緊的腰拉下桌子，兩人用舞蹈般的姿勢貼在一起，但他早就失去了與他共舞的資格，他是一條好狗，熱情地獻上對主人的愛。<br/>拉著他轉了半圈，菊池壓著主人的背按趴在桌上，愛抱夢發出嘆息，不知道是因為陰莖蹭到冰涼的桌緣、或是滿意於他有些粗暴的動作。</p><p>布料被汗水弄得濕黏貼在皮膚上，忠費了一點勁才把褲子剝下來，刻意只推到大腿的一半限制對方的行動，神道家的少爺沒什麼曬過太陽，連海邊都去得很少，皮膚在鮮紅布料對比下顯得更加白皙，上面有好幾道要細看才能發現的傷痕，是在美國荒唐的日子裡刻下的。<br/>他看向那個褲子落到一半、乖乖趴在桌子上的人，想到早上他還西裝革履的在這張桌子上辦公，忍不住悄悄吞了口口水。他不想讓主人等太久，用手揉捏了幾下挺翹的臀辦，就重重摑了上去。</p><p>「嗯、哈啊…」身下的人全身緊縮了一下，主動往後靠去蹭他的掌心，被拍擊的地方浮起掌印、發燙，接著是癢，他需要更多、更多。</p><p>他落著巴掌，讓整塊皮膚都染上均勻的紅，散發著微微的熱度，清脆的拍擊聲迴盪在房間裡。但這對身下那個人來說遠遠不夠，不出幾下掌摑就聽見愛抱夢不滿的哼聲，於是他熟練地從最下層的抽屜拿出一大盒工具，那些來洽公的人誰也想不到吧，神道議員開抽屜拿出印鑑、文件的時候，隔著一層隔板就擺著琳琅滿目的情趣用品。<br/>考量到下禮拜一國會的例行會議，他執起硬皮拍，是性玩具很常見的艷紅色，拍面帶著幾個簍空的愛心，材質是他特別挑選過的，能造成浮誇的聲響和瞬間的疼痛，又不會真的讓人受傷。</p><p>已經不太需要在這時候給予命令了，這是他一手調教的成果，愛抱夢閉上眼準備迎接秘書獻上他的忠誠與愛，但皮革冷硬的觸感摩擦著皮膚，拍子遲遲沒有落下來。<br/>「今天SNOW碰了您。」他正要回頭催促，忠比平時還冷的聲音就傳了過來，好像真的生氣了似的。</p><p>這是他們之間的「遊戲」，愛抱夢不介意直接粗暴地來，但菊池在一板一眼地讀完性虐待指南後，總是會這樣有條有理的，給予一個懲罰的情境，他也不得不承認效果確實不錯。<br/>他一方面不滿彷彿想約束他的台詞；一方面又喜歡話中的偏執與佔有，還分不清矛盾的感覺，身體卻已經更加亢奮，他心跳加速、呼吸急促，用手按住被碰過的地方，拔高的聲音又黏又膩。<br/>「嗯…懲罰這裡…被摸了左邊、偏上面…」SNOW留下的觸感彷彿還在上面，想到他躍起時天使般的姿態，那塊皮膚就好像發著燙，忠抓過他的手，輕輕吻了一下手套沒有覆蓋的那塊皮膚按在後腰。</p><p>「——啪！」皮拍比起巴掌又重又硬，把疼痛都鎖在了皮膚上，一拍下去還沒有緩解，下一擊又砸了下來，在屁股上烙下一道道深紅的印子，隱約能看出拍面上的愛心形狀。<br/>拍子落得又快又狠，每下都集中打在那塊皮膚，燒灼一般的感覺壓過了他飄到SNOW身上的心思，積累的疼痛很快超過身體的負荷，肌肉反射性繃緊想要躲避，心理的滿足又迫使他放鬆，去擁抱那份狂熱的愛。<br/>真是舒服啊，這個曾經背叛自己的人，現在奮力地、急切地想要證明自己的樣子。</p><p>「嗯啊、用力點…、哈啊…」神道議員的辦公室隔音很好，所以他發出肆無忌憚的叫聲，刻意地把尾音拉得又長又膩，當白皙的皮膚開始出現青紫和血點，他矯情又黏膩的呻吟帶上了哭腔，卻仍沉醉在超量的疼痛帶來的快感，欲求不滿地扭著腰要求更多。「其他地方…也要、嗯…」</p><p>菊池忠起初是抗拒的，他還記得那個比自己矮上一截，被姨母們責罰後會躲起來哭泣的小少爺，那個淚眼汪汪的樣子在記憶中有多鮮明，他現在就有多難受，他不討厭那個從被傷害中得到滿足，破碎又放蕩的樣子，只覺得胸口悶疼；但他知道少爺對他仍有信賴，是源自於他此時的殘忍，他不要一個為了他好的人，他要一隻聽話的狗。<br/>在站在火光前，選擇不和家主作對時他就已經決定，與其離開神道家，只要能留在少爺身邊，被恨著也無所謂、違背自己的感受也無所謂。<br/>他壓抑著心疼狠狠揮著手臂，用皮拍代替親吻，把那裸露出來的臀部和腿根都問候了一遍。</p><p>陰莖蹭在桌緣是快感、後面被殘酷地抽打也是快感，他被夾在中間，胡亂地扯開胸前的衣服愛撫自己的乳頭，迷亂地被推上了高潮。<br/>「哈啊——」愛抱夢支不住腿伏在桌上，渾身沁著薄汗，臉上被淚水和口水沾得一塌糊塗，剛射過半軟著的陰莖伏在腿間，精水從腿根流下，全身上下都濕透了，亂七八糟、狼狽不堪又淫亂，他帶著黏膩的喘息，張著嘴含糊地要求菊池忠不要停下。</p><p>菊池忠觸碰他滾燙的皮膚，確認已經紅腫得經不起折騰，他不可能讓主人在會議上出糗，「愛之介先生，您週一早晨的會議至少有兩小時。」</p><p>他有些不滿地撐著桌面起身轉了過來，臉上帶著歡愉過後的滿足和慵懶，伸手捏上菊池隆起的褲檔，「但還沒有要結束吧。」他帶著得意的笑，加強力道去刺激包裹在西裝褲下的硬物。「你硬了。」<br/>菊池低頭才發現褲頭被自己脹大的陰莖撐得緊繃。</p><p> </p><p>愛抱夢被小心翼翼地抱上桌，敏感的皮膚被輕輕摩擦就引來酥麻的快感，他神情恍惚，喃喃要他快點操進去。</p><p>解開褲鍊，菊池忠用標準的姿勢戴上保險套，愛抱夢不喜歡用潤滑，他不敢用太多，手指戳進去攪了幾下，穿著長靴的腿就踩上了肩膀，「執行命令這麼怠惰——」</p><p>還沒說完，忠腰身一挺插了進去，那瞬間被溫熱的軟肉吸附讓他忍不住悶哼一聲，愛抱夢仰著頭，被撐開充滿的感覺讓他舒服得頭皮發麻，雙腿纏上菊池的腰催促著快一點，卻被菊池抓住膝窩壓在胸前。「傷口…還是不要再摩擦到比較好。」</p><p>「閉嘴。」他討厭菊池這時候還在想那該死的會議，手搭在自己青紅斑駁的屁股，去摸那又熱又濕的交合處，「誇我。」<br/>「愛之介先生的身體很漂亮。」菊池俯下身子，撞在他的敏感點。<br/>「嗯啊、再來。」他抖了一下，重新硬起來的陰莖分泌出一小股前列腺液。<br/>「裡面又緊又熱很舒服，一進去就快要射出來了。」<br/>「嗯…繼續……」<br/>「腰身的弧度很完美，碰到敏感點的時候繃緊的腿部曲線也很有吸引力。」他試著用閱讀課文般平板認真地語調說出煽情字眼，卻藏不住臉上的紅暈，一向清冷的聲音也帶上了慾望。</p><p>這情動的樣子真實多了，總是面無表情的人只有這個時候才顯得真實，愛抱夢伸手去揪忠的西裝，把平整的布料揪成一團，兩個人緊緊貼在一起，誇獎的話語落在耳邊，他興奮得渾身發熱，潤滑不足讓裡面被摩擦的感覺更明顯，臀上的傷口和沒有好好擴張的後穴都帶著熱辣的痛楚，言語的褒揚和肉體的折磨中都讓他感受到濃烈的愛意，陰莖在被重重戳上敏感點時，又一次射了出來。<br/>突然絞得死緊的後穴饒是菊池忠也按耐不住，摩擦了幾下咬著牙就交代在了套子裡，他發現主人正看著自己，濕漉漉的臉上帶著笑容，露出虎牙像得意的貓，又控制不住的往對方傷痕累累的屁股拍了一掌。</p><p>「啊♥︎」他伸手拍了拍秘書的髮頂，「忠也越來越會玩了嘛。」</p><p>(fin.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>忠愛好好吃，忍不住想要為他們貢獻一塊磚<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>